The invention is in the field of automobile safety. Each year in the United States thousands of people are needlessly killed or severely injured in car accidents because cars are not built to be sufficiently crashable. The typical car manufactured today has a rectangular frame. In a crash situation between two such vehicles one flat side hits another flat side. The frames absorb the impact damaging the frame. The quick deacceleration of the vehicles puts a large force on the passengers in the vehicle and frequently kills or severely injures them.